Rough,Cold, and Tough
by bornagoof
Summary: When Bella was a child she was kidnapped by the Voltrui. they train her and teach her to survive in the vampire world to make her strong. Why? Because when she turns 18 they'll change her into a vampire so she could be the strongest vampire ever.
1. In One Night

Bella's POV

"Mommy!" I said, mommy looked up, and then down, "Yes, Bella?" she asked. "I feel like there is someone outside," I whispered. I had a weird feeling, like I was being watched, I look out the window but there's no one out there. And I dream about pretty but scary people with scary red eyes. I tell Mommy but she says that it's just a bad dream. "oh dear, there's is no one there, I promise," Mommy said. "Okay," I told her and walked back and stared out the window. "I know you're still there," I said somehow thinking they could hear me.

Phil came home, Mommy always looked happy when she was around him, I played a bit with the TV remote. "Bella, it's time for bed," Mommy said. I got off the floor and walked over to Mommy and she held my hand and led me to my room. She tcked me into bed, and said, "Sweet Dreams." Then she kissed my forehead, and she turned off the lights and closed the door, but no one would have sweet dreams that night. I fell asleep feeling safe and warm, I was faraway from that because I woke up in the middle of night from my mother's screams.

* * *

I ran silently down stairs, I saw Mommy on the floor, I walked over to her unaware of the two people in the room, "Mommy?" I asked, I crouched down and almost screamed. Mommy was stil and pale she had a cresent bite mark on her neck, and she was cold. I looked around the room and saw Phil draped over the couch, dead like Mommy. I stood up, tears stainning my cheeks, someone walked gracefully over to me, almost floating. "Hello, Bella you'll be coming with us, I'm Aro," he said. This time I clamped my hands over my mouth and surpressed the urge to scream and run away, I knew they'd catch me. Before anything else could happen, someone else cold as ice grabbed me by the arms, and carried me outside into a car. I was sos cared, and before I knew it I blacked out.

In that one night, I became an orphan and my life changed forever.


	2. Welcome Home

**Bella's POV**

"We're here," I heard someone say, I opened my eyes and saw Aro grinning down at me. I blinked twice, and rubbed my eyes, _It's not a dream, Momma did die_, I thought. I blinked back the tears, and tried to distract myelf. I looked around, I was in a schma fancy car, as Momma once called it, and it was sunny outside. "Where am I?" I asked. "Volterra, Italy your new home, my dear Bella," Aro replied, and then I was pulle dout of the car, whoever pulled me out had cold hands, I kept rubbing my arms, _As cold as ice,_ I added. Then beofre I could take one step I was lifted up by cold hands again. off the ground and then in a flash we were in a castle. My mind was dizzy, but I could tell how beatiful it was inside, and then I looked down and saw my feet safely touching the ground. Hmm, I didn't remember being put down.

"Come Bella, Jane will show you to your room," Aro said, Jane had dirty blonde hair, and looked beatiful and was older than me, but not by much, she led me to my room, and then glared at me before opening my door and leaving. I shuddered, and went inside a huge room, the walls were painted purple and then carpet soft and white, a glass coffee table in front of a plasma flat screen, and a long white comfy looking couch in front of the coffe table,it had alot of fluffy pillows on it, of colors green, pink, lavender, and blue. There was another room with no door on the right side of the room, I walked in that one. The walls were painted a deep pink, the same white carpet, and a King sized bed with a fluffy deep pink rug in front of it. And like the couch the bed had plentiful colorful fluffy pillows all over it.

There was a white vanity and two white dresseres on the other side of the room, and some paintings on the wall. And on the right side of my bed were two bean bags, one was green the other deep pink. On the side of the green bean bag was a small table with magazines, note pads, and pencils and pens on it.

I walked out back to the living room, and walked over to another room, it was a libaray. It had white walls, and the walls were covered with chesnut wood bookcases filled with books. There were couches, chairs, and beanbags and even more pillows in the middle of the room. There was a desk with a small green lamp in the left side of the room and a computer. And next to the computer was a cappucino machine, and a vender machine.

I spent my remainder of time in the libaray, until a man named Felix came to get me. I was led through halls, up staircases, until we finally got to 2 big doors. "Ah, Bella there you are, I'd like you to meet my two brothers Marcus and Cauis," Aro said.


	3. Nine years Later

**Bella's POV**

"Hello," I said. They all had red eyes, they all looked pale, like Mommy was in the picture after she gave birth to me, except they didn't look ill or tired at all. Aro talked to me saying I would stay here forever, that I was part of _his_ family now, and then he asked me, "Did you like your room?" "Uh yes, it has alot of pillows," I answered, not knowing what else to say. Some of the people in the room laughed, and then they sent me back to my room becasue they were going to get a 'snack' as Aro put it. I went back to reading, and then I fell asleep, I woke up in the middle of the night with the book in my hands. I got up and walked over to my big bed, and layed down the last thing I thought was, Aro's words, _Your a part of my family now Isabella, you're going to live with us forever.~_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It's been nine years living with the Voltrui now, I found out when I was 10 that he was watching me and thought I would amke a wonderul vampire, so he kidnapped me. Aro's intention of kidnapping me was that, he would ahve me traine dto become the best human warior ever, so when he decides to change me I could be the best vampire warrior ever, and that I would belong to him. I train everyday, with the members of the guard, Jane hates me because she can't inflict any mental pain on me and because Aro focuses all of his attention on me, I'm like his most precious and prizest jewel that he owns to him. They taught me, karate, Kong Fu, and Tai Kawn Do. They also teach me ancient battle techniques, I have muscles and I'm at tip top physical and mental condtion. They let me got to school, but I hardly go anywhere alone, Aro wouldn't want me to get hurt if I get attacked by a vampire or something. I could take them though, with all this training htis alst nine years I have super human strength and can outrun a cheetah, but outrunning a vampre is still diffcult for me.

Aro spoils me really so I coudl like him, and not try to rebel against him but it doesn't work at all. What makes him think a few million dollars and other rich things can make me change my mind for hating him because he killed my parents? The man is an evil, power hungry, killing bastard, it's a good thing his power doesn't work on me either. I go to a an all girl boarding school, and it's not that bad because I can get away from the prison that is my 'home' but I can't escape the vampires, surround the school and keep track of everything I do, to keep me safe.

"Hey Bella!" I turned around at the sound of my name was being called, it was Donna she's my classmate se's nice. "Hi Donna," I said. "You got the wrong book that one is mine, number 43 in me your number 45," she said. "Oh yeah, I must have gotten the wrong one, here you go," I said. "Thanks, I'll see you tommorow," she said and gave me mine and walked away. I walked outside and Felix and Heidi walked me to the limo, Felix drove, and Heidi sat next to me. It was quiet, we got to the castle and I immediatly went to my room to do my homework.

When I was done I went to my libaray and read Wuthering Heights, then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said softl knowing they heard me. Aro walked in, "Isabella we have a couple of friends staying over for Heidi's and felix's anniversay party, and you must attend it, their names are the Cullens, I need you to be on your best behaviour they are good friends and I haven't seen them in ages, they are vegearian vampires so they have excellnet control, also some other covens will be coming but you already met them," Aro said. "Okay, that's it?' I asked. He nodded and left in a flash. Hmmm the Cullens, ths should be interesting.


	4. Cullens meet Isabella

Bella's POV

Aro wanted me to look 'presentable' so he sent Jane instead of Heidi because after all this was her party, to get me ready. I swear if Jane could dream it would be of how many ways she could kill me, it's creepy, and Aro's knows Jane's thoughts so why send her knowing full well she ahtes me and wants to kill me? The man is phsycho I swear he is, gosh what a whack job. But somehow we mad eit throught the evening in silence and no one died, just a few hateful glares and she was done. My hair was done in beatiful wavy curls, a bit wild and messy but in a nice sexy kind of way.

Hmmmm.. me sexy? Wow, it's actually true, Jane did a good job. I wore black skinny jeans, a purple and some black halter top, black ballet flats, a big black bracelet on my forearm, and my make-up just some blush, smoky eyeshadow, and light pink lipgloss. Perfect. I took a deep breath, and left my comfortable safe room and walked to the party/ball room where Heidi's and Felix's anniversay was being celebrated. _Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. _I chanted to myself as I made my way to one of the empty tables. Whew, no falling in front of a room full of graceful vampires, because the last thing I need is to fall on my butt, make them laugh at my expense, get embarass, blush, and sit down silently cursing in my head to myself. I didn't talk to anyone or look around, I knew how beatiful everything is already, Aro came into the room and announcd Heidi's and felix's arrival. "And now let me introduce you to Heidi and Felix Voltrui, and their tenth anniversary," Aro said. And the two happy couple strolled in throught the huge double doors, Heidi was wearing an yellow elegant dress that showed her shoulders, and showed all of her curves perfectly, it reminded me abit of the dress from Beatuy and the Beast, hmmm wait doesn't she love that film? Oh now I know what they were going for, identical outfits from the movie, I bet everyone notices, she even has the same hair style, I knew she looved the movie, but I didn't know it was an obession.

Anyway we all clapped, for the two lovely couple and then everybody made a toast and drank their glasses full of.. blood. Oh God, I can smell it from over here I need to go now. I covered my mouth and practically ran to the nearest bathroom, I could find. I hunche dover the sink and spewed my guts out, I'll never get used to that. I rinsed out my mouth and walked back to the party, I saw everyone ahving a grand time and was making my way to my table, when Aro called me. He was talking to seven gorgeous vampires with golden eyes instead of red ones. What really caught my eye was the bronze beatuy with them. I walked over to Aro and then he looked frustrated, "Faster Isabella, please!" he said. I ran as fast as I could to him, and the vampires looked shocked that a human like moi could run almost as fast as a vampire, well a very slow vampire but still, faster than a human should.

"Isabella dear, I'd like you to meet the Cullens this Carlisle Cullen," he gestured to an handsome blonde who looked like in his 20's, "and his wife Esme," he gestured to a gorgeous caramel haired woman standing next to him. And then he introduced Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet. "Carlisle this is Isabella or preferbablly referred to as Bella," Aro said. I could have sworn I heard Edward say, 'of course' but wasn't sure, I barely made it out. "Anyway she is human as you can see but during her years here, we have trained her to fight vampires, so the trait could be passed when we change her when she turns 18, all o f her senses are heighten and she has super strength that is close to an vampire, so she is truly amazing," Aro said.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," Carlisle said calmly. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too, well all of you," I said. "So Bella how did you meet Aro?" Esme asked. I was about to answer when Aro said, "I ran into her, and was awe struck by the fact she is immune to my gift, so I took her in." Yeah, that was basically it, except he left out the fact he was watching me and one night he decided to break in, kill my parents, and kidnapp to me Volterra so I could be his wee bit prisoner and work for him forever. I surpressed the urge to roll my eyes, sometimes Aro just annoys me.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Carlisle and your family, Isabella you haven't trained yet, Marcus will take you," Aro said and gave me a slight push to the exit. "Uh-huh," I said and left the room to meet Marcus ouside, he walked me to the training room and left. By the time trainig was over, so was the party, Aro didn't want me to miss a day of training and he didn't like me being around to many vampires, said it was for my safety. I went to my room and took a cold shower to cool off, I was drying my hair with a towel and looked at the clock, 8:30 PM. I wore a drak green tank top, black shorts and curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at 12:45 to my stomach growling loudly. "Right, I haven't eaten since I left school," I said to myself patting stomach a bit. I got up, I felt wide awake so I took a shower and brushed my teeth, I walked to the kitchen they made for me, and cooked myself some burgers. "Aren't you supposed to sleeping?" I heard a teasing voice ask, I nearly jumped out of my chair. The person just laughed, at me.


	5. Not Who You Thought It Was

**Bella's POV**

"Emmet! You scared me!" I said. "Yeah, I know I could tell by the way you jumped," he told me walking further into the kitchen. "It wasn't funny! Why are you even in the _kitchen Emmet?" _I asked. "I was walking around and I smelt human food and I thought, why do they have a kitchen? so I came here," he replied. "Okay thne," I said and continued eating my food. "Why are you up? Last time I checked humans sleep," he asked me.

"I woke up, and couldn't go back asleep, as long as I get my eight hours I'm good to go," I told him and got up and dumped my dishes in the sink. "Okay then, so you have free time right?" he asked. "Yup," I said popping the 'p'. "So you can hang out with me and Alice for a while riiight?" he asked. "Sure, I don't see why not," I agreed. "Alright then! Let's go!" he boomed and grabbed my arm and we ran.

"Hey Alice! Bella is going to hang out with us!" Emmet said. "I know Emmet!" Alice said and she walked to us, "Hi, Bella!" she greeted happily. "Hey, Alice," I said shyly. "Come on, I'm going to dress you up for school, you'll look faboulous!" she squealed. I groaned, "Noo! I hate shopping, make-up, and dress ups!" I complained. Alice gasped, "What?" "Bella you can't! Besides if we can't do this willingly I'm going to make you one way or the other," she said. Now I'm not going to lie, when Alice said that I got scared, I was scared of what she would do if I didn't and I was scared of _her. _

_So I did what anyone else would do. _Surrendur. "Okay Alice, I'll let you dress me up and I'll go shopping with you," I sighed. That one sentnece made her so much happier, she dragged me to her room and started to get me ready for school, even though it doesn't start until another 4 or 5 hours.

"I'm done!" Alice sang happily. I opened my eyes and she spun the chair to the mirror, fortunatley she ddin't put too much make-up on me she kept it to a miniuim. I wore navy blue jeans with a red polo and a white tank top underneath, red ballet flats and my hair was down, I looked nice, I silently thanked God for Alice giving me jeans and not a skirt.

The whole 'dress-up' took a while I only had a few hours until I had to leave for school. "So, how long are you guys staying here?" I asked.

"All spring break," Alice answered and put a coat of pink lip gloss on me beore letting me go. "Bella, it's time for your early morning excerisces!" Felix shouted from outside of the door. "I'm coming," I replied and walke dout of the door, I got to my Training Room and did my 'morning excercises. ' I did some yoga, and then I jogged in the maze outside, and when i was done, I drank some water and went to school.

Alec walked me to the doors, and then he and Demetri switched places, Demetri walked me to my class and stayed outside, I remember firt coming here they talked about me ALOT. I don't blame them I guess, I have pale skinned gorgeous bodyguards following me everywhere and walk me in and out of school all day, and live in a huge castle, and I'm not snobby like many other girls here, and have money to spend. I go to a private school with lots of other rich girls and boys but not even them have what i have.

And they hate me for it too.

I took my notes silently and as soon as the teacher had her back turned someone threw a piece of paper at me. I carefully opened it and read, _Your new bodyguard is watching you from the window, he looks tired his eyes are blood red! you should take care of them better.. _The note didn't say who it was from, I looked out the window, that wasn't a member of the Voltrui.


	6. Properly Meeting Edward Cullen

**Bella's POV**

I gasped. He was grinning at me, he had messy dirty black hair, and not like dirty blonde, I really meant _dirty._ I saw a couple of leaves in his hair, I swear, he had blood red eyes meaning that he just fed, but his eyes were odd, they were like snake eyes, and his small pale pink lips moved, the Voltrui trained me to read lips so I read his and he said, "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Exile at least that's what my parents said after they threw me out of the house, but I'm also known as Sniper, I see you are busy, I'll see you later." And then he disappeared, I was breathless and shocked, I felt scared, no terrified.

I didn't pay attention to the class I just stared at the window, replaying he scene over and over until class was over. I felt like I was walking down the halls, but my mind wasn't there, wasn't in control. I vaguely remembered what happened throughout the whole day, I felt as if I wasn't in my body, but someone else was.

I felt someone tugging on my shoulder, I turned around it was Demetri, huh? Where am I? I took a look around my surroundings, I was in my Training room, and I change dinto a sport bra and black sweat pants, my hair was in a ponytail. When did I change? "We need to train now," Demetri stated and stood up, I stood up with him and the training session began. We were using swords this time, I was doing well, thne I had to do 150 push-ups, then Felix showed me the diffrent ways to swing an ax in definsve use. After that I had to cllimb the side of the castle until I reached the top, Demetri said and I qoute, "These last few days, we have been easy on you, let's work a bit harder now."

Then they sat in a wagon and had me pull them around the whole castle, _seven times._ And it's a BIG castle, it was really getting to the ridiculous point. When I was finally done with my training session I went to Aro's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. I opened the door, "Aro I need to speak to you, there was a vampire at my school who was watching m today, and he wasn't a member of the guard," I said. Aro looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I was in class this morning, a student sent me a note, askingme about a bodyguard looking at me outside of my window, and when I looked I didn't recongnize him, his name is Sniper and he told me he would be seeing me again," I said. "This is a problem, I'll handle it, don't worry, and don't go anywhere alone Bella," Aro said seriously before dismissing me.

I walked out of the room and went to my room, I wondered what Aro was going to do to 'handle it' who Sniper really is and what he wants, and lastly I thought about the Cullens. They seem like a nice family, I hate to say goodbye to them. I sighed.

I was laying on my bed, my arms and legs spreaded out when someoen knocked on ym door. "Come in," I said. The door opened and I heard the _click_ as the door closed. "Dinner is ready, and you have recieved an invtion to a day out with the Cullens, Miss Bella," Molly said. Molly was a human who was hired by Aro to be like my own personal assitant."Okay, thank you Molly, tell the Cullens I'll meet them shortly after dinner," I said as I sat up and got off my bed. She nodded and left the room, I made my way over to the dining table. I took my seat, all of the humans in the castle eat here with me, but that's only about two other people so not much. There was roasted chicken, wine, ssoft drinks, white rice, dinner rolls, two pies, mashed potatoes, corn, and salad.

A bit too much for just three people but luckily they didn't give ridiculous amounts of the food, just enough for all of us to eat twice. After dinner i went back to my room and changed out of my training bra and into a simple violet long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and a black jacket. I went over to Alice's room and knocked. But it wasn't Alice who opened the door, it was a blonde man.

"Oh hello Bella," he said in a southern accent. "Jasper right?" I asked. "Yup, that's me," he replied and opened the door wide open for me, allowing me to go through, I stepped inside, "Where's Alice?" I asked. "In the bathroom," Jasper said pointing to the door on the right side of the room. I walked over to the door and knocked, "Alice?" I asked. "I'll be out in a sec Bella! I'm just fixing my hair," she said. "Okay," I said.

Alice walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, she was wearing a yellow sundress and yellow heels. "Come on we have to go and meet everyone else," Alice said. "Alice where are we going?" I asked as we walked in the halls. "Just having a day out in Volterra, get to know more about each other ya know?" she said. "Like spending quality time together outside of the castle?" I asked. "Yup," she said.

We got in her yellow porsche and drove to a park, the rest of the Cullens were already there, waiting for us. We had fun, I got to know them better, I went over to the swings, and sat down. Then I pushed myself and started swinging happily, then i saw someone walking over to me, too tall for Alice, and not big enough to be Emmet. He didn't have blonde hair like Jasper or Carlisle. "Hello, I'd like to properly introduce myselfI'm Edward Cullen." a smooth velvety voice said.


	7. The Call

**Bella's POV**

I looked up, "Bella," I said shaking his hand. "My family likes you, I often find them scheming how to kidnap you away from the Voltrui," he chuckled, sitting down on the swing next to mine. I giggled, "Tell them good luck, Aro would never let me go, I'm surprised I was able to leave the castle tonight, he probably has some of the guard watching us from a distance," I said.

Right then my cell phone rang, I looked at the caller ID the number was blocked, "Excuse me," I said and answered the phone. There was silence on the other end, "Hello?" I asked. "I'm watching, look in your desk in your homeroom tommorow," and then I heard a click. I looked at my phone in shock, the only thought I had on my mind was, _Sniper._ "Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, looking down at me his eyebrows knitted togther in a worried fashion. "I'm not sure," I muttered.

"Who called?" he asked. "The number was blocked, they hanged up must be some prank call,"I lied. He nodded, then he looked concentrated for a moment before saying, "Come on it's time to go," he said. I got up and we walked back to the others, the drive to the castle was silent, I looked out the window as if I would see Sniper somewhere. When we got to the castle I got out and quickly said goodnight to everybody, and went to my room.

I crawled into my bed, confused and fell asleep. Whne I woke up that morning I looked at my clock it said 9:00 am, oh crap I'm running late for school! I jumpe dout of bed and took a quick shower, then I threw on a white tee and and light blue jean capris, and a pair of black shoes and then put my hair in a ponytail, I skipped breakfast and grabbed my backpack and ran out of the door. I already missed my Morning training, which Aro was surely wasn't going to be happy about, and by the time I did get to schoool my stomach was growling loudly.

I made it to home room and sank in my seat, I opened my desk there was a journal, sounds normal right? No. the journal wasn't mine. Sniper's words rang through my head from his call last night. _I'm watching. _

How did he even get my number? The journal was titled, **_Jimmy's diary, _**the journal was navy blue and there was a drawing of a skull and cross bones on the front page. It also says, **CAUtion and WaRNing **underneath the drawing.

I put the journal in my backpack, _I'll read it later_.

**So what is in Jimmy's diary?**

**Did I really make Sniper a stalker?**

**When Is Bella and edward are going to get together?**

**Are they going to get together?**

**Answers: You'll find the contents of the diary in the next chapter, and yes Sniper is some what a stalker, and BxE will be together when i find out a good way to set that up, and I guess that answers question 4. **

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! aND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME THAT WILL HELP. Thanks~**


	8. Introduction to Jimmy

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath and went to the restroom, I closed the stall and opened Jimmy's diary.

_January 25th _

_Mom is drinking the yellow drink again I think its called Bud, she's laying on the couch watching tv, she finished Bud and got another one. It was her fourth._

_Daddy came home, he was mad, he threw open the door and smashed it shut, "Your drinking again Lillian!?" he yelled, his face was red and I could see a vein it looking like it was moving. "Yup, what's the problem?" Mom slurred. Daddy pulled Ma by the elbow and dragged her to their room, I heard something smash. Daddy came out of the room and he stood in front of me, I looked up at him, "Stop playing around! and go your room!" he yellled. He picked me up and went to my room down the hall, "worthless piece of good for nothing, oh, why do I put up with all this trash?" he said, he was talking to himself. _

_He dropped me on my bed and was about to leave when he said, "You know what?" He said. "Pack your things I want you gone by the time I come home tommorow," he told me and left the room. And so I did, I packed my favorite action toy, Batman. I got some of my clothes, and my candy from Halloween and I my yellow blanky in there too. I went to the kitchen it was dark, and I got a juice box, I was thirsty, I packed alot. _

_I went to bed and fell asleep when I woke up Dadddy was gone. "I'm leaving Mom!" I yelled. "Ah! Don't yell!" she said, I opened the door and it swang close with a loud bang, "OW!" "Sorry Mom," I said, but I don't think she heard me. _

_I walked down the streets and I sat down on a bench and ate my sandwhich, I found it in the kitchen last night. I thought about all the good times I had with my parents. But instead all I remembered were my Dad hitting me and pain, lots of pain. And Mom always drinking Bud more than she eats in a day. My parents yelling at me and calling me names like 'Stupid and 'Worthless.' They also called me Trash but the first thing they told me was "You should be exiled, we don't have to put up with you ya know." They said it so much I thought my second name was Exile. _

_When I remembered all of that, I realizied I hadn't had any good times with my family since my fourth birthday when the police man came over to our house. _

_The bus came to a stop in front of the bench I was sitting on, I got in and put some coins in it until the Bus driver said it was enough. _

_I got off the bus and went inside a store, it looked nice. "Hello, where's your mother mister?" the lady in a green vest asked me sweetly. I was about to tell her but a pale woman came and said, "I'm his mother, Jimmy you shouldn't be running away like that," she scolded. I did not know this pretty lady but she knew me. _

_"I'm sorry for the trouble," she told the other lady. "no problem," she said. The pretty lady took me by the hand and walked out of the store. "Listen Jimmy, I'm your new Mommy okay?" she said sweetly. I nodded. "Your eyes are bleeding Mommy!" I said. She looked down, "No there not, my eyes are red, I wear contacts so people don't get scared Jimmy," she said. _

_June 16th_

_Mommy has been really kind to me, she feeds me, plays with me, and does everything Mommys do but old Mommy never did. _

_And she doesn't drink Bud. No no she drinks red stuff she calls her 'Special juice.' _

_Today was my 8th birthday, and Mommy got me a cake. It said, 'Happy Birthday Jimmy in blue frosting and a big candle in the shape of an eight. _

_October 20th_

_It's been awhile since I last wrote, Mom and I have been busy, and I made new friends. Well friend, his name is Daniel he's two years older than me, he's cool, Mommy 'adopted' him so he's my big brother. I never had a big brother before. We look really diffrent though. He's taller than me and has blonde hair and brown eyes. _

The bell rang, and I closed the small diary and left the bathroom. Classes seemed to go agonizingly slow, the only thing I thought about was the diary. and what else he written, I also thought about his mother, surely she is a vampire.

What would a vampire do with two little human boys? When school was finally over and we got to the castle I practically jumped out of the car, and then I ran straight to my room. I went in my libaray and opened the diary and read about Jimmy's life.

_March 9th_

_It has been a year since I last saw my old parents, two monthes ago my Mom died because of her alcholic addiction and my father was arrested and charged for Abuse and illegally transporting drugs from across the country. I was also reported missing, so Mom had me homeschooled, at least until it's safe for me to go out unnoticed. _

_I don't mind though as long as I have my family and get to play, I'm okay. "Jimmy let's play basketball," Daniel said. "Okay," I said. We played, but of course Daniel won, he's older, stronger, and taller. "I'm home," Mom's musical voice rang out, as she came inside. We ran over to her, "Mom!" ''Hi, boys how was your day?" she asked. _

_"Fine, yours?" Daniel asked. "The same as always, are you boys hungry?" she asked us. "Yes, please," I said. "Na, I'm fine," Daniel answered and walked to the living room to watch some TV. "What's for lunch?" I asked her, as I sat down. "Spagetti, with lots of tomato sauce," she replied. Yum. I ate quickly devouring my food, when I was finished I had sauce on the corners of my mouth and chin. _

_Mom smiled at me, "You always eat so fast, like you were in a race," she said and wiped off the sauce from my face with a napkin. "That's the way I am," I said and put my dish in the sink and walked over to Daniel and sat next to him. _

_July 15th_

_We were playing jacks when Mommy came home, she ran all over the place, "Mommy what's wrong?" I asked. "We have to go," she said. She ran into her room, we followed her, she had a book in her hands, then she ran into our room and and startd packing our things at inhuman speed. _

_"Mom what's going on?" Daniel asked. "Voltrui, they are coming to kill me, I can't hide or run anywhere they'll follow but you can, I bought train tickets for you two, I love you I'm sorry," she said and hugged us tightly. She handed us our bags and tickets then she called a cab and told us to get in and gave the cab driver directions, and then she gave us instructions. _

_Then she gave us some food and money for the train ride, we drove away and she waved us goodbye, she looked like she was going to cry. "Mommy," I whispered and waved back. _

_We got on the train, it was silent and all I wanted to do was cry and be home with my Mommy. "She gave us a book," Daniel said. He opened the book to me and we read quietly together. It said everything Mommy knew and what she was, what the Voltrui were too. I couldn't believe at least I didn't want to, but it was true. _

_When the train came to a stop we got off, "Where do we go now?" I asked daniel. "She wants us to go to a nearby abandoned motel, not far from here," he said. So we walked and followed her directions and found a small two floor motel, it was nice, but old. _

_"So this is where we're going to live eh?" I asked. "Yup, this is our new home," Daniel said and we walked inside. _


	9. Let's Party

**Bella's POV**

There was a knock on my door I closed the diary and put it in my backpack, "Come in," I said. "Bella?" it was Alice. She wasn't alone, that much I could tell. "In the library," I told her. I heard the click when the door opened, and I turned around and saw Alice and her siblings. "Hi," I said. "Hey Bells," Emmet said. "Your school is having a party tonight, students can invite anyone right?" Rosalie asked. I thought about it for awhile, all of the students had to participate, I was in charge of the entertainment, "Yeah, that's true," I said. After a moment of silence I decided to ask, if they wanted to come.

"Do you guys want to come?" I asked. "Bella your the best! We'll meet you there," alice said and skipped her way out of my room. "Yeah, I'd thought you'd never ask," Rosalie said thick with sarcasm, before she left. "See ya there Bells," Emmet said before he pushed his brothers out of the room.

Okay. i looked at the time, I should get ready. I wore the blue dress I got specifcally for this occasion, I curled my brown hair and let it down in perfect curly waves, I did my make-up and let the castle. There were hardly any cars there, it wasn't time yet, but I had to get there early.

After everyone got everything ready, and we made sure that everything was set in place we turned on the lights, and started the music.

The place was packed, everyone was ancing, talking, eating and having a good time. I couldn't find the Cullens, there were too many people. "Bella!" I turne around hoping it was Alice, but when I did I saw that it wasn't her, it was Tyler.

He had a crush on me and didn't hide it. I wish I didn't look, he walked right up to me and suggested we dance. "No thanks, Tyler I don't dance," I told him and walked away, hoping he'd get the hint.

He didn't.

What he did, was compliment me and said, "Let's get something to drink, you look thirsty." "No I'm fine, I have something to do, guests to find," I told him and walked away yet again. He followed of course, so I made a turn and went inside the ladies restroom.

I waited a couple of minutes, and peeked out of the door, he was waiting for me. I groaned and closed the door.

I looked for another way out, there was a window. Am I really going to climb out of a window, just to get away from Tyler?

Yes. I quickly climbed out of the window and smoothed my dress. I heard someone chuckle, "Your unbeliveable Bella," he said.

I turned around, it was Edward. "Should I take that as a compliment?" I asked him. He walked a bit closer to me and thought about it, "Hmm yes," he said. "Do you want to dance?" he asked after a brief moment. "i don't know, I don't dance," I replied. He still had his hand out to me, "But I guess once won't complely kill me," I said taking his hand.

We slowly danced, even though the music said something entirely diffrent, out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyler. And he looked like he was about to punch someone, or cry, I don't know.

The song ended and we pulled apart, the DJ started playing another song, and the Cutest Couple of the Year were in the spotlight, slow dancing in the middle of the floor. Soon I'd have to do my job, I turned to Edward, "I have to go, we should dance again sometime, bye," I said.

Edward smiled, "We should," he said, and then I left and went backstage.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

She looked at a couple dancing in the spotlight, by everyone's mind it was the couple voted for the Cutest Couple of the Year, she turned to me and said, "I have to go, we should dance again sometime soon, bye." I was saddened at first that she had to leave, but then I was happy because she wanted to dance with me again. I smiled at the thought, "We should," I said.

I watched her walk away and go to the backstage. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Emmet smiling hugely. "Way to go little brother, it's about time you found a girlfriend," he said. "She's not my girlfriend," I said. Yet. I added silently in my head, it's a good thing Emmet is not the mind reader.

"Okay I hope your all having a great time, now I am happy to introduce Paramore," Bella said, her voice rang throughout the school. She stepped off the stage and the band started to play, she walked right over to me and Emmet.

* * *

Bella's POV

I had a great time, everyone did, with all hte money we made the school could finally get that pool built for those swimming classes and new books.

I yawned I was so tired, I fell asleep in the car, I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. "Huh?" I asked. Alec helped me out of the car, and I walked to my room, I tripped over my feet when I was walking downstairs and was about to fall, when two arms catched me, by the waist.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. "Yeah, just tired, thanks for catching me," I said and then yawned. Edward chuckled, without warning he carried me bridal style. "I can walk, Edward," I protested. He ignored me, and opened my door and settled me down on my bed, and was about to tuck me in when I stopped him. "Your tired, go asleep," he said. "I will, when i change first," I said and got out of bed.

He helped me to the bathroom, and I quickly changed into my PJ's and went over to my bed. "Goodnight," Edward said. "Goodnight," I said, he was about to leave when I said, "Wait."

"What is it?" he asked. I patted my bed, he walked over to me and layed on top of the covers. "Now Goodnight," I said and cuddled next to him.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, before I fell asleep.

I dreamed of Edward and I also dreamed of Jimmy and Daniel, I wanted to know so much more about them. I needed to finish reading his diary.


	10. My New Home

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with the sun in my face, I knew I should have closed the curtains last night. I turned around, Edward wasn't there, I was hurt, did he regret staying with me last night? I shook it off, trying not to let the thought get to me.

I took a hot shower, when I was done I put on a white bath robe. I looked in the mirror and grimaced, I needed a new one, mine was too short. I stepped out of the bathroom, and closed the door, I walked ove rto my closet, and picked out my clothes, I set them on the bed and dried my hair.

It was Saturday, but I needed fresh air, and time to relax. I dried my hair, thinking where to go for such a trip. I let out a sigh and went back to my room. I heard a knock on my door, I opened it. Edward was standing there, I so did not need this. I really do not want to hear him say, that he didn't like me in any way, but friends.

So I panicked, and slammed the door in his face, I couldn't stop my heart from beating so hard. It felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask. His voice sounded like it was pain, his voice was so quiet, it broke my heart. I took a deep breath, debating. "Please."

He sounded desperate. I opened the door, but didn't look at him, I kept my head down and looked at my feet. I didn't wait for him to follow me, I went straight to my room.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," Edward said from behind me. I was fixing my bed, still not looking at him. "Talk about what?" I asked. "Bella, I mean about us," he said. Oh no, here it comes. "Okay, you start," I said, not wanting to talk about it.

I was smoothing out the sheets, making my bed look really neat, I was finished. I waited for him to say something, but he never did. I looked up, and turned around, maybe he left.

But he was still there, staring at me, he walked over to me, and put his hand on my cheek. "Edward?" I aske, not sure where he was goig with this. "I love you, Bella," he said, and crashed his lips to mine.

I didn't respond at first, but after a second I kissed him back, and put my hands in his hair, a second later I was on my bed, and Edward was hovering over me. His eyes were pitch black, and then he got off the bed. I pulled my self up, putting my weight on my elbows.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but it's not safe to do that with you, it takes alot out of my self-control," he said. Oh, that's why his eyes were black.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too," I said. "Sorry, why?" he asked. "For treating you the way I did, I thought you regretted," I admitted afraid to say the rest. He sat on the bed, and took my hands in his, "Never," he vowed. "But we do need to talk about the boundraies," he said. I groaned.

* * *

I was in my living room, thinking about my planned getaway, should I go? Well it would give me more time to read Jimmy's diary. In the end I decided to go to a nice garden, here in Italy. I got my book bag, and walked out of my room, got in my car and left.

I was sitting on a bench, it was sunny and there were alot of pretty flowers around me everything was so calm and serene. I got out Jimmy's diary, now where was I?

_August 5th_

_Daniel and I got our seprate rooms, mine was small compared to the one I used to have. I got out the family picture we took last Chirstmas, and put it on my nightstand. We were so happy, and we were all smiling, we were wearing santa hats too. Mine was crooked, and covering one my right eye. _

_I smiled, good times. _

_I folded my clothes and put them in my dresser, and took out my books and put them on a bookcase, I climbed into my bed, "Goodnight!" I yelled. "Night!" Daniel yelled back. _

_When I woke up in the morning, I realizied neither of us knew how to cook. "Daniel!" I shouted and jumed out of bed. I ran out of my room, and knocked on his door. Then I smelt something, it made my mouth water, and my tummy started to growl. I ran downstairs into the kitchen._

_"Daniel? You know how to cook?" I asked. "Don't be so shocked Jimmy, I watched Momma all the time when she made us breakfast," he said. "Can you teach me?" I asked him. "Hmm sure," he said and served me my breakfast, and then he served himself._

_After breakfast, we prayed for Mommy, I asked the Lord to take care of Momma like she taked cared of us. With lots of love and care. "Goodbye, Mommy," I whispered, by the time I was done praying I had tears running down my face. I wiped them off with the sleeve of my shirt, I looked in the mirror._

_My eyes were red and puffy, and my nose was red and irritating. My cheeks still looked wet from my crying, and when I tried to speak, my throat hurt and my vioce sounded like I was croaking. _

_I walked slowly downstairs, keeping my head down the whole time, and got a glass of water. I turned around and was going to go back upstairs when I saw Daniel sitting on the top steps, looking at me. "How long have you been there?" I asked. Thankfully, my voice wasn't croaking anymore. _

_"Long enough," he replied. He sighed, and walked downstairs, "It's okay Jimmy, we're brothers, I'm not going anywhere, I miss Mom too," he said, holding my shoulders, at arms length._

_I nodded, and smiled, he walked with me upstairs, to his room, and we talked. We had our first brother-to-brother moment, it was nice. Daniel and I spend alot of time together, but we have an relationship where we don't really express our feelings to each other. _

_The last thing I remember is playing Monopoly with my brother, before I fell fast asleep. _

_October 15th_

_We still live in the abandoned motel, but we are much older. and we were able to go to school like normal kids, but when it came to the parents part we just told them they were too busy. We also kept to ourselves, we didn't need any friends, and we didn't want any. _

_I am 16 and Daniel is 18, he is old enough to be on his own now, but he sticks with me. It has been a total of 8 years since Momma's um parting. I do not like the number 8, eight years ago I lost my first real mom, and eight years later we are still living a life of hiding, I did not like it. _

_"There's a small war going on," Daniel said. "There is?" I asked. "Yeah, there's a drug dealer in town, and theres a whole lot more, and other criminals and there all fighting for something, that smoke you saw in the sky yesterday, it was from a smoke bomb," he said. _

_I remembered, I was looking out the window, and saw smoke in the sky, it was very faint, but still there. "I wonder what there fighting for," I said thoughtfully. "I don't know and I don'r care, Jimmy it was close, they are going to come over here soon, we got to go, they can kill us," he said. _

_"But where would we go?" I asked. "We got to step up to the plate, get a job, a new idenity, move every so often to get awy from the dangers of the world," he said. I knew what he meant by 'dangers of the world' he meant vampires, more specifically the Voltrui. _

_We still had the books, Mom gave us, I don't know how many times I've read it. We decided we would be leaving tommorow, the sooner the better, I think Daniel said. I packed, and a question popped in my head. I went in Daniel's room, "Daniel, how are we going to carry all of our stuff? How will we travel? We don't have much money left to pay for the bus," I asked. _

_"There's a car in the junk yard, I've been learning alot about cars, I can fix it, and we can learn how to drive, and we're out of here," he said. _

_"And gas? We have to pay for gas too you know," I said. "No problem, there's some there too," he comprimsed. I sighed, "Okay, fine," I said defeated. I went back to my room, there is no way it can be that easy. Yet, Daniel seems to have all the answers. _

_I went to sleep, when I woke up, I heard what sounded like a motor running. I looked out of the window, there was a blue rusty mustang, it looked really old, but I didn't care, it worked! _

_I got my bags, and raced downstairs, I ate my breakfast quickly and put my bags in the car. Daniel came outisde, "See I told you, it works," he said. _

_"Wait, we still dont know how to drive," I said. "Ugh, stop that Jimmy, it's okay we'll learn," he said. "Sorry, I'm just taking precautions," I said. "Well your precautions," he sneered the word," is annoying the hell out of me," he said. I sighed and got into the car, I buckled my seatbelt, and prepared my self for a crash. _

_Daniel got in the car, and started to drive. I remember telling him, "Daniel watch out!" _

_Needless to say, we had some problems along the way, but luckily Daniel is a fast learner, and he's an observer, after we saw cars passed by, he got the hang of it. _

_All he needs to do is watch and concentrate, to learn things, it's odd but helpful. "How do you do that?" I asked him, as he drove smoothly down the road. "It's a gift," he replied. _

_We laughed and we were off to find our new home. _


	11. We got a problem

**Bella's POV**

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped, he pushed me down. "Hello," he said. I slowly turned around, Sniper. I gasped. "Well aren't you going to greet me Bella?" he asked, feigning hurt. "Well I don't know how to address you, which name do you prefer? Sniper, Exile, or Jimmy?" I asked. My voice was surprisingly calm. He frowned, "Well thanks, that brings back such memories, but if you must know I like to be called Sniper, did you finish reading?"_Sniper_ asked me. "Nope," I replied.

"You know you are the first person, I ever allowed to read my diary, if you excuse me i want it back, need to make a new entry," he said. "But while I am here, why won't I get to know you bit better?" he asked. I had no tim to respond, because in a flash he picked me up, and ran carrying me on his shoulder. "Are you kidnapping me?" I asked. He chuckled, "Yes, I guess I am," he replied and ran faster.

Aro is going to be so pissed. Which normally I would have liked, but not like this. I don't know how long we ran, or how long he ran and carried me, but I found myself being dropped down on a very bouncy mattress. I still had the diary in my hand, I heard the door shut, most likely locked from the outside too. I sighed. I opened the diary, and layed down on the bed, well at least it's comfortable, I thought.

_April 2nd_

_We've been through a lot since we moved away from te place I called home for eight years. Daniel's plan was working perfectly, but we still haven't found a more permenant home. So yeah we are kind of homeless, we sleep in the car and when it rains, we gather all of the cardboard boxes, and make a little box tent, it keeps the rain out, I'll tell you that. _

_Good news, we snuck into the army! We are now fighting for America! Wait, how come it sounds so stupid in writing? Anyway, I'm really great with a sniper, man those things are cool, but besides that, it's tough, it means less time for writing entrys. Man I did this way more often when I was a kid. _

April 10th

_We lost a guy today, actually it was a woman, I hate bombs now. It was horrible, worst part of it reminded me of my mom, I almost cried, well actually I did, when I was alone that is. _

_July 19th_

_Daniel and I are no longer in the army anymore, we are no longer human either, we were changed into vampires a week ago. Daniel's power is to do anything when he sees it done, and mine, well I don't even know if I have one. I'm seriously thinking of calling him the Observer. _

_So far, he hates it, but I don't care, he calls me Sniper, it was my nickname during our army days, I'm used to it. But when he gets real mad, and even harsh, he calls me Exile, He knows my past is a sore spot, it sucks because he doesn't know what his past is, or at least I don't.  
_

_November 8th_

_We are planning to get revenge on the Voltrui, we got a home in Italy, besides we already know the perfect pawn for the plan. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan Voltrui, and she's human, if we kidnap her we can use her as blackmail or something like that, the Voltrui would have to do what we say, after all she is Aro's prized possesion. _

_But how do we get her? "Great plans like ours takes time, patience, and we have to know exactly what we are doing, which we are, besides with our powers, nothing can go wrong," Daniel said. _

_**Listen Bella, we have been watching you for some time now, but don't worry, we don't hate you, no no no, we were raised better than that, we simply want revenge on the Voltrui for what happened to our mother, you are just a pawn, we'll take good care of you. **_

_**And listen we know how much you hate Aro, and how much you love the Cullens, what do you see in them? **_

Okay... so they are not evil just pyschotic, possibly. But how great can their plan be, honestly there are only two of them, they better have good powers for their sake, or else they wouldn't be this cocky.

I closed the diary, "You can have your diary back!" I said. The door opened, "Thanks, but it's not a diary, it's a journal," Sniper said. "But it says it's a diary, and even _you_ said it was too," I replied. "Whatever, here's your food, there's clothes in hte closet," he said. "How long do you plan on keeping me here?" I asked. "As long as it takes," he replied.

I did not like the sound of that.

* * *

It has been 2 days since I as kidnapped, I am not afraid just anxious, and bored out of my mind. I was wearing, yellow halter to, with navy blue capris and brown sandals, I wanted to leave so bad, get some freash air, or something. At least at the castle I had books and the internet, but here, just old magazines from the 70's, a bed, a bathroom, a pencil and a notebook, a box of markers, a soggy puzzle that was slowly decaying (eww) and a cactus on the window sill, that was also locked on the outside.

I sat on my bed, and stared at the ceiling, I focused all my thoughts on my training, searching for something that can come in handy in this.. situation. Ding!

And no that's wasn't the imaginary sound in my head, that I get when I get an idea, with a light bulb over my head, it was from a microwave. I groaned, and dropped myself back on my bed. "Lunch is ready!" he said when he got into my room.

He gave me a plate of pizza, and a cup of Pepsi, "Pepsi?" I asked. I shrugged though grateful, I looked at the can, "Um, Snipe this can is expired," I said. He took the can and looked at it, "Oops, I'll be right back," he said. But this time he left the door open, should I?

**Sniper's POV (As a you know special treat)**

"Um Snipe this can is expired," she said. "Oops, I'll be right back," I said and went to the kitchen, to look for another non-expired can. I really like Bella, and I know Daniel does too, even though he hasn't bothered with her. She kind of reminds me of Mom, she has brown hair, she's beatful, kind, and caring, an all around good person, and no it is not a crush more like an admiration.

There's not many people like her in this world. I returned to her room, "I got your soda," I said and looked up. She wasn't there anymore, how could she have escaped? I turned around, I didn't close the door. Damn.

"Daniel!" I yelled. "What?" he asked. "We got a problem," I said.


	12. Is it the end for me?

**Bella's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, it wouldn't be long til they realize he left the door open and I am gone. I got to the road and hailed a cab, after that I took a bus to the park, I catched my breath and made my way back to the castle. I had nowhere else to go, and besides that's where my family is, the Cullens.

I went inside the castle, and walked to my room, I was surprised that no one came to see me, or at least acknowledge my presence, I mean they have super vampire hearing, and someone should ahve sensed me somehow by now. Maybe that haven't missed me, or even noticed I was missing for three days now. I sighed and went inside my room, but I didn't expect to see people in my room.

As soon as I opened the door, I was tackled by the ground by no other than Alice. "Bella!" "I missed you too, Alice," I said. "Where have you been? One minute your at a garden and the other poof! You disappeared completely!" she said. "I don't know, why you weren't able to see me Alice," I told her. "You didn't answer my question," Alice said. "Why won't you let her sit down first dear," Esme said, and led me to the couch, I sat down and took a deep breath. Everyone was looking at me, intently almost, I felt uncomfortable, I just couldn't say it under these conditions.

"Give her some space," Jasper told everybody, and sent calming sensations and reassuring waves thoughout the room. "Thanks," I said. I scratched my head, "Well do either of you know, about Sniper?" I asked. "Who?" Emmet asked, confused. "Of course not," I said. "Um, about a week ago, I received a note from a classmate, saying something about my 'bodyguard' watching me through the classroom window." I continued and said, "I looked out of the window and did not recongnize the vampire as one from the Voltrui." "And?" Rosalie asked, bored.

"Basicly, I was being stalked by a vampire named Sniper, and he gave me his diary from when he was younger, and I read about his past, and when I visited those gardens I was reading his diary, and he came up behind me and picked me up and ran away, him and Daniel has kept me under house arrest these past three days, but I was able to escape when Sniper left the bedroom door open," I said, talking quickly at the end.

"He kidnapped you?!" Edward asked, outraged. I nodded, "What type of name his Sniper, and why does he keep a diary?" Emmet asked. "Why did he kidnapp you?" Jasper asked me. "They were using me as a pawn in their plan to get revenge against the Voltrui, and he got the nickname Sniper from his days in the war, and he was abused as a child and kept the diary and wrote everything in there," I explained answering both questions.  
"What does that have to do with the voltrui?" he asked. "Sniper, had an alcholic addict mother, and a abusive cruel father, at the age of 7 he was kicked out fo the house, but his mother didn't care enough to stop him, a vampire found him and raised him, a year later his mother adopted another boy two years older than Sniper named Daniel, they were a very close family, but she too had to send them away, but this time for their safety, the Voltrui were coming to kill her and she just wanted to keep them protcted, she gave them a book that told them about vampires, she put them in a cab, bought a train ticket for them too, she told them to live in a abadoned motel, they lived there for eight years until criminal activity in the town got too big and too close, drove away, joined the army, got changed into vampires, moved to Italy and plotted and then they put it into action, by kidnapping me," I said, and let out a big breath, and sank deeper into the couch.

"Uh, um okay," Alice said. "Yeah," I said. Everyone filed out of the room, after my quick and very akward explaniation most likely they were in a daze. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." I nodded, to tired to say anything.

* * *

Needless to say, Daniel and Sniper are on the Voltrui's Most Wanted list right now, and they are searching everywhere for them, and Aro and other members of the guard keeps pestering me with questions, I'm sick of answering. And Aro gave very strict orders to my 'bodyguards' to practically stick to me like gum to a shoe. They completely surround me, to the point where I can't see where I am going, and no one can see me because they are all huddled up around me.  
And to think their previous guarding techniques drove me insane....now I have somehow crossed the line where something lies, something that goes _way beyond_ insanity. No words can describe it, nor name it, and no emotions can even begin to try to catoergize it, in it's vast inventory of emotions, it is undefinable.

I was doing sooo much better, when I was kidnapped, no matter how unordaniray or crazy it sounds like, it was the pure truth. I should have ran away to somewhere far, far away, somehwhere like Canada, instead of running back to Aro's papery clutches, if I hated the place so much, (which I do) why did I go back?

But I knew the answer to that already. The answer was the Cullens, most importantly Edward. I would miss them too much, during the short time since I met them I had grown to love them like the family I really never had since I was 8.

For nine years, I dreamed, longed, and searched for a way to escape from the Voltrui and Italy all together and never return, and the one-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity was right there inmy face. I sighed, I may never have that chance again. It was very well worth it though.

Unfortunately, the Cullens would leave eventually, they have a life somewhere, and they are going to need to go back. They were only visiting, not living here. I walked to my locker, with books in my arms and opened it, I closed it and looked to my left, guard. I looked to my right, more guards, and then I looked in front of me, guards, and behind me was a wall of lockers, I was trapped.

Yes, that is what I was. Trapped and boxed in by guards and vampires I didn't even know, and next year, it would be offcially for eternity.

Is this the end? I thought, as I sat in the back seat of the black, tinted windows limo, on the way to the castle. Will I never meet or hear from Sniper or Daniel again, will I never have another chance to running away from my awful life? Will I forever remain in misery and serving Aro, and going through Marcus's and/or Demetri's ridiculous trainind sessions for the rest of my life, and after that for eternity?

I sincerely hope not. If I had done nothing wrong, why should I be punished like this? If I had unknowingly commited some kind of blasphemy, is there any way to be forgiven for it, and free to be happy and carefree for once? I sihged, as the limo came to an stop, and the driver pulled out the keys from the incogntion and opened my door, I stepped out, the sunlight shining in my eyes, and on my face, I was escorted, (more like protected) to my room. I dropped my books on the floor near the door, and did a belly flop on my bed, huffed and buryed my face in the many colorful pillows.


	13. Hurry up and update already! lol

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE: (IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED THAT OUT BEFORE)**

**This is the end of Rough. Cold, and Tough, yes it was very short, but my last update just seemed to have 'END' written all over it.**

**I will be planning a sequel for it though, I'll post it soon (maybe today?) Yeah if any of you, wish to have some part in the story, like ideas, characters, etc. feel free to PM me or any other way of communication. **

**Also, here's a little thanks for all of your reviews, and alerts, and just for taking the time to read my story.**

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Daniel asked his brother. "I mean she escaped, and now Aro has his whole guard out for us, and they are guarding her, to the point where it just gets ridiculous!" Snipe answered. "Define 'ridiculous'," Daniel asked.

"Oh my God, I can't even see her, are they like attached or something?" Sniper replied, using a dumb, ditzy tone and pretending to chew bubblegum. Daniel appreciated his brother's attempt at humor, but now wasn't the time, they could killed now. "We have to leave, NOW," Daniel ordered his brother. Sniper nodded quickly and got their things, and burned their cabin, so any scent of them that was there was now gone.

"Good job, come on Jim we have a lot of work cut out for us," Daniel told his brother, with his hand on his shoulder before they took off. They ran quickly to the outskirts of Volterra, when they felt the prescense of another vampire, this one felt famaliar.  
They halted to a stop, Daniel put his hand out, signaling his brother to stay put, he paid close attention to his senses, and discovered that the other vampire, was older than them, and a woman. She had powers, but he didn't know what they were.

A figure came out from the shadows, she was beatiful, gorgeous really. It rivaled Rosalie's, she was wearing, osentantious clothes but that's not what caught their attention, it was not what made the two men stare. Not the reason their eyes were wide, that they were so shocked, it was because they knew this woman.

"Mom?" they said simultaneously. "Hello, Jimmy, hello Daniel," she said. "You two have grown so much since the last time I've seen you, oh and you lost your humanity?" she asked. "You two became such wonderful grown vampires," she said. "It's been a long time," Jimmy said.

"Yes, it has," she agreed. "I thought you were dead," Daniel told her, still not moving, still too stunned, he didn't even know what he was saying, he felt like he was in another's man body. Jimmy was shocked, but he was mostly happy, happy to see his mother again, and happy to see her alive, and in front of them. It has been too long.

"I thoguht you were dead too, that was until I heard Bella, speaking to the Cullens," she replied. They talked and mingled a bit, forgetting they were on the run, and they forgot to ask her the most important question.

Why was she here? Why was their mother who was supposed to be killed by the Voltrui, here in Volterra? It didn't make any sense, but like his brother, Daniel was too consumed in his happiness, that all of the things they _should_ be doing, were forgotten.

The twisted truth was that, thier mother lived in Volterra, but not only that but she lives in castle and works for the man, the very same man they are trying to kill, and that they are running from. Aro.

Their mother is Heidi Voltrui.


End file.
